Rule Changes 8
New Rules *Only teams of two and five can be built. If you have three or four, ask in chat for someone to play! *Only solos and duo groups are now match made with each other. *Teams of five are now only matched with other teams of five. *Custom games can now be started with only four players. *Pro store menu updated to match the style of the items menu. *Death UI now shows the flair equipped by the person who did the damage. *Removed confirmation for quitting out of a replay. *When a replay download completes, button will now change to "PLAY" when that replay is selected. *Added the XP bar back to the old location next to chat. *Added new effect for speed boosts. Bug Fixes *Fixed GG Stack and Chip Valvano talking about turrets that can't be rebuilt when they can. *Fixed returning to the wrong game mode UI after a match. *Fixed login screen hangup when there is no connection to UberNet. *Fixed controls breaking if you taunt at the exact moment of spawn. *Fixed some instances of the game hanging when creating a custom game. *Fixed several minor UI alignment issues. *Fixed various typos and incorrect characters in Pro bios. *Fixed GG and Chip from talking about the wrong team when a player lands a Head Crab or Ground Zero. *Fixed changing parts of your loadout in Training Camp from not working properly. Gun Mountain *Fixed some turrets being stuck into the ground. *Fixed bot lanes on the HUD from being reversed. *Fixed Shelly being able to be stunned. *Continued art improvements. *Added bot lane holograms. *Fixed typo in the spelling of "New Sydney" *Shelly: Activation Time: 0.25 -> 2 *Jumping on or near Shelly will now kill Pros. *Trails on Shelly shells are more team colored. Turbocross *Turrets that are prebuilt on the map now have shields that once taken down, do not come back. Player built turrets do not have shields. *Fixed turrets from sometimes doing no damage to bots. *Turbocross Jackbot Health: 105000 -> 87500 *All throw and momentum push distances increased by 25% Turrets *Long Shot Turrets: Will no longer fire at any of its previous 10 targets. *Long Shot Turrets: Added radius damage falloff, which means you'll take more damage the closer you are to the epicenter of the explosion. *Long Shot Turrets: Added radius momentum falloff, which means you'll only be moved if you're close to the epicenter of the explosion. *Long Shot Turrets: Damage: Full/Min: 400/200 -> 300/150 Assassin *Dagger/Sword: Cloak drain per shot: -5 -> -4 *Shuriken Launcher: Cloak drain per shot: -1.8 -> -1.4 Assault *Fly: Shooting now drains fly similar to Assassin Cloak *Assault Rifle: Fly drain per shot: 0 -> -1 *Grenade Launcher: Fly drain per shot: 0 -> -5 Captain Spark *Megahurtz: Armor damage: 500 -> 250 Combat Girl *New Uniform: Pit Girl *Combat Healer: Fixed not being able to heal turrets in Turbocross Leo *New Uniform: The Illusionist *Fixed wings not displaying properly when wearing the Chickey head. *Fixed mustache placement. Wascot *Shifty Shuffle: Grappling as the Wascot will no longer cancel Shifty Shuffle. *Shifty Shuffle: Grappling the Wascot while Shifty Shuffle is active will now use your entire cooldown. *Party Pooper: Now affects turrets as well as Pros. Category:Release Patches Category:Patches